The binding of NA-AFF to DNA in human cultured cells has been studied in order to correlate binding data with information on induced mutation frequency. It was found that, like induced mutation frequency, binding increased with the concentration of the agent in the medium. The data serve to demonstrate the relation between damage and mutations in man.